A Dog's Devotion: A Reflection
by A Love Destructive
Summary: One-shot. Excerpt: "I gaze apathetically out the open window and perch on the sill. ...My lungs take in the air and I sigh deeply. I feel tired today. There is an ache in my bones, a weariness that I cannot stand. Why couldn't I have been born a human?"


Disclaimer: I do not own _Her Majesty's Dog_. I am not in ownership of the rights to the works of Mick Takeuchi in any way.

* * *

"As I look up and watch and see the stars up above I know that it's wrong to wish upon the shooting ones, 'cause they burn out so quick, too fast for me to get my wish. I guess they are just there for hoping. We're all hoping." - Valencia, "Will we ever know how?"

* * *

Spring is always a celebrated time of year in this area. Spring means change here, in this country. It is youth and discovery and love.

The day has been bright, the Sun persistently, insistently, shining through the sparse white cumulus clouds. Sometimes, I get the feeling that the Sun beams happily, keeps smiling contentedly, just to smile; it's happiness can be merciless. It's a constant, never failing to shine. We only deceive ourselves whenever we wish for the Sun to come out while it rains: the Sun is still shining, still out, always there. We just can't see it. But it knows it shines and so it shines because it is the Sun. _How can you be so sure of yourself and not I?_ I can feel it on my back. The heavy warmth is an arm draped across my shoulder, friendly and optimistic.

I smile, the expression more a grimace of pain. _Optimistic...._

I look at Amane, watch her bending over her notebook, taking copious notes, wholeheartedly paying attention to this crap. She believes in hard work. She's waited so long for an opportunity to challenge herself, in everything. The rest of the entire class, including me, hates being here right now. She could probably go to any college she wanted to. She could have a brilliant future.

"Hyoue! Focus!" The professor throws a piece of chalk at me and misses my head by half a mile. Apparently, I wasn't paying enough attention. _Well, shit, how can I? The lesson is so tedious I actually might pass out, just from sheer boredom._ My building irritation is heightened by this mundane routine.

I could probably set fire to this entire building. Burn it all to the ground on a whim. I could burn everything so easily, destroy it all, kill them all. If I wanted to. But I don't. I don't. Not really. I'm just bored. I would have, once. Without any hesitation, I would let it all go up in flames. Killing humans would be the same as accidentally running over an animal with a car for some people: it just didn't matter. It wouldn't really be a problem to get arrested: jail cells are not able to hold me. The problem would be the issue Amane has with harming humans. She can't do it. So, I can't. I won't. For her sake.

I shook my head with disbelief. _I can't believe how devoted I am to her._ And, as I glance over at Amane again, I think to myself, _Why couldn't I have been born a human?_

The bell rings. Lunch time. Usually my favorite time of the day. _Pretty soon, I am definitely going to need a hearty, fulfilling meal._

"Rise." As one, the class shuts their books and stands. "Bow."

There is an unseen, unheard, collective sigh of relief; the class is, for now, freed of any more academic torment. The students are now gathering in little groups, like gaggles of loudly honking geese. And equally as annoying. Normally, since I am very popular among them, I socialize and eat with them, but not today. Just not today. Today, I hold myself away from them all.

Amane was often the one in the school who isolated herself, though. She had lived a pretty sheltered life, so, as expected, her people skills are severely lacking. In fact, she seemed so untouchable that the student body had nicknamed her "The Ice Queen". But she never resented people for the way that they treated her. She only tried harder to be and do her best. She was always so earnest, just a little quiet, a little distant, a little precocious, as if she knew she was made to be something great. But then, she was. She was born into it.

I remember clearly, so clearly, when I first came to stay with her. She had only been a little girl. Alone and muted, fearful of the uncontrollable power she held inside of her, she always hid within herself. She was feared and revered as a god, something a girl of six years should never have to live through. I was her only real friend. Her first confidante. For the longest time it was just her with me, the two of us against everyone else, against the universe. The universe had not treated us so well in the past. Especially her.

Sometimes I wished for something else, for other circumstances in which I could have met her. However, dogs cannot wish. They cannot have any other desires besides those of their master's.

I gaze apathetically out the open window and perch myself on the sill. The cherry blossoms this season have bloomed longer than usual. The huge amounts of petals are streaming through the air like the pink cirrus clouds above. I can often smell the sweet scent from in here, perforating the dull atmosphere, though the window is shut most of the time. My lungs take in the newness in the air and I sigh deeply. I feel tired today. There is an ache in my bones, a weariness that I cannot stand. _Why couldn't I have been born a human?_

A soft voice beckons me from my thoughts. "Hyoue." Amane is suddenly beside me. _Strange_. I hadn't sensed her. My golden gaze meets her blue.

"Amane." And yet, I can not be a human. If I was a human, I would not have lived to see my Amane today. I would not have been able to protect her or see her or live with her. I could not have held her when she cried. I never would have met her. I never would have fallen in love with her.

"I'm sorry."

"Why, Amane?" Damn her, she's so innocent, so gorgeous, so oblivious...

"I feel that I've neglected you lately," she tilts her head up and I feel a heat rising in me. The entire class has gone silent, watching us. Girls likely wondering, _Why her?_ Guys possibly thinking, _Lucky bastard_. Amane, in addition to being an elegant "Ice Queen", is an absolute beauty.

"No." My voice had gone low, hoarse, almost a growl. "Never." My face is very close to hers now. "Amane...."

Her hand is at the nape of my neck, pulling me closer, "Are you hungry, Hyoue?" My mistress sometimes allows me two or three meals a day. Maybe five if I'm good.

"Yes," I murmur. "I'm starving." I lower my lips onto her mouth, drawing her delicious power into me. A kiss is the most efficient way for me to drink from her life, for her to sustain me, keep me "alive". Although, that is not the reason why I prefer it to other methods. She deepens the kiss and I am a mass of emotions that I have never felt about anyone or anything else. Emotions that I should never feel in regards to her. I that is too bold for someone of my standing. I know my place. I am only a demon dog. A spirit guardian. A beast. I obey her orders. I do what she asks. I help her, try to guide her, in whatever she needs. Even if my mistress walks away from me, I will always be running to stay by her side.

Before she breaks our embrace, she always offers up a bit more of what she can spare for me. I take it, gratuitously, as the last of my meal coursed through me. My breathing is slightly unsteady. I suppress a shiver. It feels like there's a cold electrical charge running through my "veins", refreshingly charging me with energy. That's how her life feels, how her kiss leaves me. I give her a smile as I rub the back of my neck, "See you at home?"

I hate that it ended.

I never want the kissing to end.

Amane smiled, a quiet smile, and stepped back, "Later, Hyoue." She glides away, probably to do some more studying on some rooftop or other, "Let me know the next time you're hungry, or if you want more."

I watched her regal gait as she slowly moved away from me, how her starless black hair glinted under the sunlight. I am only a servant. Still, I have wanted for so long what I could never ever hope to have: Amane. And, just like a completely loyal, simple-minded puppy, I am completely devoted to my mistress. So, even if my mistress walks away from me...

I blew a frustrated sigh through my lips. "Hey, Amane. Wait up!"

...I will always be running, just to remain at her side.

I am Her Majesty's Dog.

* * *


End file.
